


Come Back To Me

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But he's also one kind motherfucker, Demon!Ryan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Griffin/Human hybrid!Gavin, Human!Geoff, Human!Ray, Incubus!Michael, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nephilim!Jack, Power filter!Ray, Ray is a dork, Succubus!Griffon, based on a prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a rule in the office; don’t get involved in someone who will for sure outlive you unless you’re prepared to deal with getting old while they stay young forever. Ray likes to think himself a bit of a daredevil when it comes to ignoring or disregarding rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by the LOVELY prompt that Xanzs over on tumblr sent me! Thanks for the great idea! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

There’s a rule in the office; don’t get involved in someone who will for sure outlive you unless you’re prepared to deal with getting old while they stay young forever. Ray was no stranger to the rule, he saw it in the way Geoff looked at Griffon or Michael, or how Jack looked at Caiti whenever she came in. All people with spouses or ‘life partners’ as Michael jokingly referred to Geoff and Griffon as that would outlive one another. For Jack and Caiti, Jack would live millenia’s longer than Caiti would, and Griffon and Michael would long outlive Geoff. Regardless of the rule though, they were happy, and Ray was happy to defend their choices if someone didn’t approve.

The office is very lively, filled with demons, werewolves, vampires, fae, and more mythical creatures than you could ever list in one sentence. Michael is an incubus, a demon of lust that certainly uses his powers for evil, if evil means seducing his boss and girlfriend. Jack is one of the few inherently good creatures in the AH office, a Nephilim with a heart of gold and a temper almost nonexistent. Gavin is some odd mix of griffin and human, much to the amusement of Geoff’s girlfriend Griffon. Gavin’s wings are huge, and he has to be careful not to knock anything over. A lion’s tail sprouts from just above Gavin’s butt, flicking around and whacking people. Geoff and Ray are the only two humans, but Ray doesn’t really mind, all he has to do is steer clear of Michael when he’s in a mood or let Jack envelop him in warm hugs when he’s feeling particularly bad.

It’s just another normal Tuesday when Ray feels like a cloud is hanging around him. It isn’t really unpleasant per say, it just makes the air heavy around Ray and Ray thinks he’s hallucinating when even Jack flinches away from him as he enters the office. “Uh, hey guys.”

Jack looks at Ray, kind eyes looking at him with concern. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been better. Why?” Jack seems dumbfounded, staring at Ray before his gaze shifts to Michael and Gavin. The three of them silently get up and leave the room, Jack avoiding Ray’s gaze on the way out. Ray blinks and makes a noise of confusion before sitting at his desk, looking at Geoff as he busies himself with rearranging his entire desk. “Geoff?” Geoff jumps and whirls around, looking guilty as Ray raises an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh uh, no it’s nothing, just moving things around a bit. Change it up, y’know?”

“Okaaaay..” Ray turns to boot his computer up, slipping his headphones on and catching Michael’s eye when he comes back in. Michael’s pupils dilate into the cat-like appearance Ray is used to when his demon side takes over, but there’s nothing playful about it. Ray shies away from Michael’s gaze and the air around Ray seems to become heavier, and Ray swears he feels a warm weight settle on his shoulders for a moment before it eases up and Ray can breathe properly again.

Most of the morning goes by in a whirlwind of confusing tension and one too many glances from Jack for Ray’s liking, Ray getting more and more agitated as the day progresses. By the time lunch comes around Ray has had enough of Gavin’s tail thumping on the ground and he abruptly stands up, throwing his headphones off. Geoff presses a hand over his heart, staring at Ray with wide startled eyes as everyone looks at Ray like he’s lost his mind. Gavin’s tail thumps harder than before and it takes everything in Ray not to go over and punch him. “Quit fucking staring at me.”

“Ray-” Ray’s glare is enough to silence Jack’s soft voice, and Ray doesn’t bother shutting anything down as he walks to the door. Ray slips his jacket on and zips it up halfway, trying and failing to reign himself back in.

“Whatever the fuck you guys are doing, all this secretive bullshit and flinching whenever I’m around is driving me insane. I’ll be back in an hour.” Ray leaves, slamming the door behind him as he hurries through the hall, everyone giving him weird looks as he passes. Ray bumps into someone, a taller man with blue eyes, but he pays no attention as he storms past, walking out the door and right into a thunderstorm. The wind whips and pulls at Ray’s clothes but he can’t bring himself to care; the weight in the air around him coupled with the heady humidity serves to calm Ray down a bit. Rain pounds onto his shoulders, plastering his hair to his forehead and making the clothes stick to his form, weighed down with water. Ray walks through the parking lot, heading nowhere in particular until he sees a ladder heading up to the roof of a building. Ray doesn’t hesitate, scaling the ladder and sitting atop an air conditioning unit that hums lightly, further calming Ray.

Ray flexes his fingers as he stares at his hands, feeling pissed and sad and confused because everyone is avoiding him or flinching whenever he’s around. Ray is a laidback guy, he doesn’t get in fights and rarely can you provoke him, but it’s almost as if there was a quiet simmering anger in the air, sinking into his skin. Ray is soaked to the skin and chilled to the core, but he doesn’t care right now. He just needs to get away from everyone until they finally stop eying him like he’s the devil reincarnated. Kind of funny coming from a bunch of magical beings looking at a completely human, dork of a guy. Ray watches puddles rapidly form on the pavement below, the water now just sliding off of his soaked clothes. “Fucking Tuesday's man.” Ray kicks the toe of his checkerboard shoes against the roof, watching water splash with each impact.

Ray actually ends up sitting through the end of the storm a few hours later, by now shivering violently as his vision darkens at the edges. Ray feels sleep tug at his limbs, and it's so cold as the wind whips past him. Ray is curled up in a ball when he hears a distant voice and such warm hands brushing his face, fingers pressing into his throat and muffled words filling his ears. He feels someone pick him up and drop off of the roof, cradling Ray to a hot chest as he's rushed inside.

Warmth surrounds Ray and he feels his clothes being shed by gentle hands, what feels like sandpaper being rubbed over his skin and his hair. Ray feels those warm hands return as he's enveloped in heat, something soft wrapping around his shoulders. Ray falls asleep to his rescuer holding his hand and pressing it to a heated cheek.

When Ray wakes up his whole body is sore, and chills wrack his frame. He's laying on a familiar white couch, a constant weight on his chest and warmth against both his sides. Ray cracks an eye open to see Michael on his right, leg slung over Ray's to tangle with Gavin's. Gavin is laying across Ray, wings flared to create a pocket of sizzling warmth. Ray sees someone unfamiliar pressed up against his other side, a bigger man Ray faintly recalls seeing around the office. "Michael? Gavin?" Those two words make his head throb and his throat ache, but they're alert instantly.

"Ray you're okay!" Ray winces at how loud Michael’s voice is and he immediately quiets down, looking sheepish. “Sorry.”

“You scared us, X-Ray. Why’d you just disappear like that?”

Ray feels his stomach swim with nausea and all he can give is a groan, eyes closing again as the world spins around him. A soothing voice speaks softly next to him, commanding gently, but just as powerful as if he were loud. “You two go get Jack.”

“On it!” Michael and Gavin scramble up quickly, hurrying out of the room in search of Jack. Ray whines at the loss of heat but soon enough Ray feels himself gently being cradled back against the other man as he radiates heat, Ray sighing as the chills fade away slowly.

“You were out in the rain for a few hours.”

“I know.” Ray’s voice is weak, but it doesn’t hurt as much to speak now, not with a hot hand running over his throat and pleasant fingers easing the pressure under his temples. “I couldn’t be in here, though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Everyone was staring at me all morning, flinching away from me and avoiding me like I had the plague.” Ray buries his face in a pillow, feeling so stupid for making people worry about him when all he wanted was a little space. “It was probably dumb of me to stay out for so long.”

“You needed time, space to yourself. They can respect that, even if you get sick because of it.” Ray tries to laugh but only ends up wheezing, vision blurry as he sees Jack walk in. Jack looks relieved that Ray is awake and he bustles over, kneeling next to the couch.

“Gods Ray, try not to do that again, okay?”

“Sorry.” Jack sighs and presses a hand to Ray’s forehead, Ray’s blood boiling as pain spikes through him, and all of a sudden the man behind him is scrambling up and away, the pain immediately stopping. Jack’s eyes are wide as he slowly pulls his hand back, Ray’s headache and sore throat gone. Ray sits up a bit too quickly, getting dizzy from the movement, but he feels ten times worse as he looks at the man actually under one of the desks. Ray is relieved that he has pants on as he gets up and walks past a surprised Jack, dropping to his knees and scooting under the desk.

“Ray I wouldn’t go-” Ray tunes Jack out, placing a hesitant hand on the man’s shoulder. His heart beats a little faster as the man turns his head, blue iris' glowing bright with an angry flame as he breathes roughly, fangs glistening as a pointed tail flicks behind him rapidly.

“It’s alright. Come back to me, you’ll be okay.” Ray pays no heed to the low growl that rumbles through the man’s chest, crawling into the man’s lap and resting his head on a warm chest. The man growls again but it’s more confused as his tail flicks slower, breathing slowly evening out. Ray murmurs soothingly, rubbing Ryan's arm and drawing patterns to distract him. “All better?” Ryan's tail flicks lazily now and when Ray looks up he meets surprised blue eyes, whites of his eyes the characteristic black of a demon and a mouth hanging open in shock. When Ray looks over at Jack, he wears a similar expression. “What?”

“You just..” Jack’s voice is high in perhaps shock as he sits on the couch, staring at Ray. “You just calmed Ryan down.”

“I had a friend in high school who was a demon, he’d have moments like these too.” Ray slips from under the desk, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him out from under as well.

“No you don’t understand, you calmed down Ryan.”

Ray looks back at Ryan who blinks sleepily, looking like a cat with his belly scratched. Ray squeezes his hand lightly and smiles, a low pleased rumble coming from Ryan's chest. "He won't hurt me."

Jack looks skeptical, but Ryan doesn't do anything more than yawn and shrug. "You're sure he won't?"

"100%. If he didn't hurt me when he wasn't in control there's no way he'd hurt me any other time."

"Alright. I can drive you home, the buses already ran through." Ryan waves Jack off, moving to the door.

"I can do it, you have that date with Caiti." Jack smiles and nods, Ryan ducking out the door. "I've got to grab my jacket. I'll be right back." As soon as Ryan is out the door Ray is narrowing his eyes at Jack.

"What was up earlier?"

"You had this aura around you, like what a young demon would have, but you showed no signs of possession."

"I'm not possessed."

"Ray, can I ask you something?" Ray nods and motions for Jack to go ahead. "How did you feel when you woke up?"

"Tired? I don't know Jack, other than being tired I felt this weight settle around me in the air."

"Did it feel like you were being crushed?"

Ray frowns and shakes his head. "No, it was more like a comfortable weight, something I barely noticed. I don't really mind it, but now that you mention it, I haven't felt it since I woke up just now."

Jack's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Interesting. Tell me if it comes back when you come in tomorrow."

"Yessir." Ray mock salutes and Jack laughs, the two of them fist bumping before Jack heads out. Ray finds all his stuff saved and his computer shut off, bag sitting in his chair. Ray doesn't hear Ryan come in, but he feels the power shifting under Ryan's skin.

"I brought you your clothes. Barbara went and threw them in the dryer."

"Oh uh, thanks." Ray takes his clothes and Ryan turns away, allowing Ray to quickly change. He grabs his bag as Ryan leads them out to the parking lot, walking up to a truck as Ryan climbs in. Ray hesitates before hopping in, Ryan listening as Ray tells him how to get there. "So.. I don't think we've met before. What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Haywood." Ray sticks his hand out, palm sliding against Ryan's as they shake hands. Ray likes the warmth and strength of Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Ray. Were you the one that brought me in?"

"O-oh uh, yeah. I saw you climb the roof and when you hadn't come in after a while I went to check on you." Ryan goes back to holding the steering wheel, fingers tapping nervously.

"Thanks man, I'd probably be a lot worse off if you hadn't."

"You're welcome. Sorry for touching you without your permission."

"Don't sweat it." Ryan pulls up in front of Ray’s apartment building and Ray smiles at Ryan. "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for uh, keeping me from hurting anyone earlier."

"Any time. Goodnight, Ryan."

"Goodnight Ray." Ray takes his time walking into the building, but Ryan waits the whole time until he knows Ray is safely inside. Ray goes to bed with a familiar weight settling over him.

~*~

The weight is still there when Ray wakes up, but it feels tense as Ray gets up and goes through his morning routine. Ray's ride into the office is a quiet one, standing holding the railing so a young girl and her mother can sit down. Ray hops down the steps and wanders into the building, looking around in confusion when everyone rushes past without saying hi. "Uh, guys? What's going on?" The air around Ray is roiling with anger and it's almost suffocating, bearing down on Ray.

"He's in one of his moods!" Ray catches little tidbits of the conversations but he only gets more puzzled. It isn't until he's nearly to the office when Jack catches Ray's arm that he finally knows.

"Come with me. Quickly." Ray doesn't hesitate, allowing Jack to drag him through the building and to the podcast set. Things are strewn about, lamps knocked over and the coffee table on its side. In the midst of everything is Ryan, eyes blazing as he growls and gnashes his teeth at anyone who comes near him. Ray understands immediately what he's supposed to do, and he gives Jack his bag and hands his coffee off to someone else.

"Hey buddy, it's me, Ray. Do you remember me? You saved my life yesterday." That fiery blue gaze is turned on Ray, and he ignores everything else as he steps onto the set and stops, hands up when Ryan growls at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ryan. You're safe. You're here with me where no one can hurt either of us."

"It isn't going to work! You need to get back!" Ray hears Geoff and Burnie protesting, but Ray silences them with a glance. Ray steps closer to Ryan, catching his hands and gripping them tight, Ryan going still as Ray tugs on his hands.

"C'mon, you can do it. I know you can hear me Rye-bread, you just gotta trust me." Ray guides Ryan's hands to his back, Ryan's arms automatically tightening around Ray as he slides his hands up to rest between Ray’s shoulder blades. Ray goes up on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Ryan's neck, running fingers through Ryan's hair. Ryan bends down slightly, resting his chin atop Ray's shoulder, chest rumbling as he practically purrs. Everyone watches in astonishment as Ryan goes docile, hugging Ray as his eyelids droop. "Welcome back, Rye."

Ryan's only response is to purr louder, Ray laughing softly and ruffling Ryan's hair. The room erupts in applause, Ray shushing them as Ryan growls at the noise. “Alright, everyone get back to work!” Burnie shooes everyone else off, Jack nodding in approval to Ray before he drags a shell-shocked Geoff off.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to lose control earlier but I just, I was so angry..”

“What’s got you twisted in knots?” Ray stands in Ryan’s arms, playing with Ryan’s hair as Ryan purrs faintly.

“It’s stupid.” Ray tsks and pulls away, moving to sit on the couch. Ryan stands uncertainly, and Ray pats the spot next to him, guiding Ryan to lay with his head in Ray’s lap so Ray can comb through his hair while they talk. Ryan closes his eyes and relaxes slowly, letting everything spill from him in one long rant, Ray listening intently the whole time. How everyone in his neighborhood looks at him like he’s a monster, how his coworkers are terrified of him, and for good reason he admits. The list goes on and on, and Ray hums to show he’s listening or makes small noises.  Ryan feels better telling someone all of this, and for a while Ryan feels semi normal. “I don’t want people to hate me for something I can’t control.”

“You kidding me dude? You work in a building with dozens of people just like you with instincts similar to yours and you think people hate you?”

“They do, Ray.” Ray shakes his head, adamantly denying what Ryan is saying.

“People don’t hate you. Maybe they fear you, but they don’t hate you. You aren’t like other people I’ve met, Ryan Haywood. You regret what you do when you can’t control it, and even with the fear and the suspicions and the horror pushed upon you because of what you are, you are one of the kindest men I’ve met.”

Ryan’s eyes are wide with astonishment, cheeks a light pink as Ray huffs. “You don’t-”

“Don’t say I don’t know you. This isn’t stuff that I need to have known you for years to figure out, this is something I can tell just by looking at you.” Ray frowns softly, Ray cupping Ryan’s cheek as he wipes away an unexpected tear. “Don’t cry on me man, you’ll make me start crying.”

Ryan laughs, but for a moment he looks so much younger than he is, like a child, uncertain and scared. “Thank you, Ray.”

“No problem. Wanna walk me to the AH office? Geoff’s probably pissed I missed an hour of work.” Ryan hops up and holds a hand out, taking Ray’s hand and hauling him up. Ray bumps against Ryan’s chest and grins up at Ryan, a smile curling Ryan’s lips as Ray smiles brighter. “There we go! You’re eyes are so pretty when you smile, Ryan.”

“You flatter me.” Ray laughs, bumping against Ryan with his shoulder as they walk towards the AH office. “Hey Ray?”

“Hmm?”

“That uh.. That pressure in the air you feel, that’s me.”

“Really? That’d explain how shocked Jack was when I came in yesterday.” Ryan looks extremely guilty, but Ray just smiles and hipchecks Ryan. “Quit beating yourself up, nerd.”

Ryan arches a brow, but he still looks slightly guilty. “You got so upset because of it.. So I figured I’d tell you and I would stop. I didn’t really mean to in the first place it’s just kind of- natural, I guess.”

“I don’t mind it. Unless you’re angry its more of like a warm blanket than anything suffocating. It’s kinda nice, actually.” Ryan blinks in bewilderment, face rapidly turning red as he diverts his eyes, rubbing his neck. Ray smiles and lets Ryan collect himself while they stand outside the door. “You don’t have to stop, you know.” Ryan nods and Ray opens the door, walking in as all heads look towards him, Geoff knocking over his chair as he almost tackles Ray, wrapping him in a bear hug.

“You scared the shit out of me, asshole.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Geoff gives Ray a ‘you’re a doofus’ look before looking at Ryan who is sitting on the couch.

“Ray you walked up to, and no offense, but this scary ass raging demon and hugged him like it’s a normal occurrence.”

“Ryan? He’s a teddy bear, man.”

“Whatever, I’m just glad you calmed him down. We need both of you to record.”

“Huh?”

“Dude where have you been? Ryan’s been working in the office for weeks now.”

“What? Really? Wow, now I feel like shit, I never even heard you or saw you.”

“He hasn’t been in too many let’s plays yet, he was our tech guy in the back for the most part.”

“Man, welcome to the Achievement Hunters Rye! Fucking sick.” Ryan looks pleased as Ray highfives him, Ray noticing the setup he has on the couch. “You don’t have a desk?”

“There isn’t enough room in here, my desk is in the back.”

“Pfft, hook up a couple more monitors, he can share my desk.”

Geoff looks at the exchange going on between the two and shrugs, looking at Jack for a thumbs up. “If Ray is fine with it, we can get those monitors hooked up real quick before we start.” that’s how Ray ends up tucking himself in the corner with his legs on Ryan’s lap, leaning back in his chair as they record a video in GTA. Ray laughs when Ryan blows them all up, Michael shouting obscenities and Gavin yelling, Geoff laughing while Jack’s character flips Ryan off after they revive.

“What the fuck Ryan?” Ryan laughs, trying to talk but laughing too much as Ray giggles and shoots a firework at Michael. “Ray!” Ray full out laughs, grinning and fistbumping Ryan.

Geoff finishes laughing and wipes a tear from his eye. “Alright assholes, do what you’re supposed to be doing.”

 

~*~

Lindsay comes in later with a camera, filming a behind the scenes for a minecraft lets play. Ray doesn’t notice the way Ryan’s tail flicks and curls around Ray’s waist as Ryan sits on the edge of his chair, Ray’s legs tucked under him as he basically lays against Ryan’s side. Lindsay snickers and Ryan’s dark gaze flicks from the screen to Lindsay and he quickly pulls his tail back towards himself, Ray giving the camera a wink to show he knew. “Micoo what about Team Nice Dynamite?!”

“You ruined it!”

“I didn’t!” Michael shoots Gavin a hot looks and Gavin’s tail thumps loudly.

“You ruined it.” Michael adds a growl into his words and Gavin whines, rambling on as Lindsay gets a shot of Geoff wiggling in his chair and Jack laughing at himself.

~*~

It takes about a month for Ryan to become a regular part of the lets plays and about a month for Ray to realize that wow he’s super gay for Ryan and he kinda sorta wants to suck the guys dick. Ray actually becomes a common sight at Ryan’s side, and he has an uncanny knack for showing up right when Ryan needs him, like when he’s having a fit or when the two disappear for an hour, only for Ray to come back dragging along a very happy very lovestruck Ryan. Not that Ray actually lets on that he knows that last part.

It happens on accident one day, Jack touches Ray’s shoulder while he’s lounging around on the couch laying with his legs on Ryan’s lap, getting frustrated with his DS. It’s a knee jerk reaction for Jack to send some calming energy into most of the group (except Michael and Ryan, whose own being won’t allow for such pure energy), and Jack comes to regret it. Ray’s eyes roll back in his head as he jerks, Ryan crying out as the power flickers, a growl sticking in his throat as Ray lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Jack quickly yanks his hand back, eyes wide in alarm and fear. Jack staggers back when Ryan snarls, eyes glowing and tail whipping madly as he crouches protectively near Ray’s unconscious form. No one moves, not even Michael who usually doesn’t get threatened by Ryan’s uncontrolled rage. Ryan whines when Ray stirs, weakly reaching out towards Ryan as all aggression leaves his body, Ryan letting Ray play with his hair even though his hands shake.

“Ryan..” Ryan whines again, louder this time as his tail thwacks against the floor and Ray struggles to breathe.

“Ryan I can-” A loud roar rips from Ryan at the sound of Jack’s voice and he unknowingly lunges forward, Jack stumbling back.

“Ryan no!” Ray exclaims, moaning in pain but pulling himself off the couch to grab Ryan’s tail, Ray’s forehead resting against the ground as he holds with a surprising show of strength. Ryan freezes, the fire flickering in his eyes before it slowly goes out, his only focus being Ray as he whimpers at him. Ray pants, allowing Ryan to pick him up and cradle him to his warm chest. The others scramble to pull Jack out of the room, leaving Ryan to rock Ray back and forth.

“Ray, Ray what do I do? I- I’m so sorry I couldn’t control myself and I almost hurt Jack-” Ray presses a finger to Ryan’s lips, eyes glazed over as he struggles to sit up. Ryan guides him gently and Ray pats Ryan’s head.

“S’fine. I need you to..” Ray draws in a sharp breath and groans, Ryan whining. “Need Jack- to help. Go get him- send him here while you get a bottle of water. Please?” Ryan nods quickly and lays Ray on the couch softly, shooting to his feet and hurrying out. He follows his nose till he finds Jack, the others around him as they look at him warily.

“He wanted me to send you back in.”

“Alright. No one can come in while I’m healing him, and no one touch him, got it?” Everyone nods and Jack shuffles off, Ryan continuing his journey to the kitchen to grab the bottle of water like Ray asked. Ryan lingers outside the office with all the others, Michael actually pulling him off to the side with a friendly arm around Ryan’s shoulder.

“Lemme give you some advice, from one demon to another.” Ryan nods and Michael hums. “Just fucking tell Ray how you feel already. You know you get protective of Ray when he’s hurt, and if you lash out like that again, I _will_ kick your ass. Ray has this weird mojo going on, Jack describes it as a ‘power filter’.”

“Power filter?”

“Basically, when Jack does something like he did now, an automatic reaction to use his power to calm Ray down Ray actually absorbs and channels the power through himself. So, when he’s touching you, or me, or any being who doesn’t react well to Jack’s power he gets the full brunt of the pain and injuries. His body literally filters Jack's power through him, into you, and back into him. That little spark you felt in there that set you off? That’s what Ray is feeling, only ten, twenty times worse. It works the other way around and with a multitude of powers."

Ryan feels like he just got kicked in the stomach, and Michael actually has to catch Ryan before his knees give out. The thought of Ryan hurting Ray in any way makes him sick, and he feels like he’s going to black out. Ryan slumps against Michael, feeling like he’s the lowest of the low, the scum of the Earth. Michael awkwardly pats his back, but it does nothing to help Ryan’s mood. They stand there for what seems like hours, which in reality is only a few minutes before Jack comes walking out, sighing heavily and waving Ryan over. Ryan is slow to move, but Jack doesn’t do anything more than nod his head towards the door. “He asked for you.”

Ryan steps into the darkened room silently, closing the door behind him as his eyes quickly adjust. Ryan’s heart breaks more and more as he looks at the gentle rise and fall of Ray’s shallow breathing. Ryan drops to his knees beside the couch, eyes wide as he stares at Ray in horror. There’s terrible spidering lines running from Ray’s right shoulder and down his arm and over his collarbone, standing out against his skin. Ray turns his head, smiling tenderly as he reaches up to cup Ryan’s cheek with his left hand, thumb rubbing along the stubble. “You growing it out?”

Ryan feels hot tears splash onto his cheeks, and Ray silently wipes them away. “M-maybe. I don’t really know.”

“Mmm, I like the rugged look.”

“R-Ray I-I..” Ray sits up, cupping Ryan’s chin and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Ryan whimpers and whines when Ray pulls Ryan up over top of him, Ryan balancing his weight on his hands and knees. Ryan doesn't want to hurt Ray, never ever wants to hurt Ray, but Ray pays no mind to his new scar as he throws his arms around Ryan's neck, kissing with a lazy, tired kind of grace.

"I know. Your tail gives you away." At the mention of his tail said appendage flicks before curling around Ryan's waist. "You don't have to apologize for what happened either, you didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It didn't matter. It still doesn't. It's just an odd trick that my body was born with. I'm still completely human." Ryan lets out a long, shuddering breath through his nose as Ray pets his hair. Ryan feels himself purring, and Ray grins at the sound. "You purr like a lawnmower."

Ryan huffs and moves to sit on the edge of the couch instead of hovering over Ray, letting Ray nibble and bite at Ryan's neck. The marks fade quickly with the way Ryan heals, but Ray isn't trying to leave marks, just show that he's here. Ryan feels a hand in his hair before he’s being guided gently, lips smooth against his with an insistent pressure. Ryan gasps when Ray runs a finger along his tail, Ray immediately licking past Ryan’s teeth. Ryan makes a whine of protest when Ray shifts, sitting up further and coaxing Ryan into kissing back, fingers tickling at the back of Ryan’s neck as he whines again. Ryan finally crumbles, melting into the kiss and moving to straddle Ray’s waist, pressing their chests together as Ray’s breath hitches. “Ray..” Ryan nuzzles Ray's cheek, chest rumbling as Ray kneads Ryan's neck.

Ryan sighs happily as he shifts, feeling bad that he's sitting on Ray's lap, so he switches their positions. Ray seems much more comfortable that way, head resting on Ryan's shoulder as Ryan hesitantly traces one of the pale lines. Ray trembles and Ryan stops immediately, but Ray mumbles a protest. Ryan places a kiss on Ray's shoulder and he trembles again, holding Ryan's hand. "We should probably let the guys back in so we can record that video."

"Are you up for that?"

Ray shrugs, sitting up and looking around for his shirt. He pulls it on carefully, shoulder still a little tender. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ray slides off of Ryan's lap and gets up, leaning down and kissing Ryan happily. Ryan purrs and stands up slowly, pulling Ray close to kiss him firmly. "How many times are you gonna forgive me?"

"What's the biggest number you can think off?" Ryan laughs as Ray kisses him one more time before everyone comes back in. Ray sits in Ryan's lap, Ryan kissing and mumbling into Ray's shoulder all throughout the lets play.

Ray remembers the unspoken rule of the office, but he doesn't care as long as he can be with Ryan. However long he’s given to live on this Earth, he’s going to spend it with someone he loves, someone he wants to be around while he grows old. He’s going to spend it with Ryan.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
